And I Fall
by DarkBeerAngel
Summary: The Ancient Cetra... the Calamity from the Sky, Jenova... the only surviving members ... one child of light, the other, dark... two hearts, two dreams, two lifes, two powers... one last wish.....a truth no one could have ever expected... finished
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own FF7 or anything/anyone affiliated with FF7. Squaresoft does. 

PROLOGUE: Through Jade Eyes

_"All that I may or may not seem to be is merely a dream that has come to you, isn't it? You control my actions, you prewrote my destiny before I was sent into this life. Mother, there are so many questions I have, many unanswered and many forgotten over time, and they all have to do with the girl. Up until now, I thought it was all dillusion, but now, I know it's real. I have seen her through his eyes, mother. I have seen the look in her eyes, and as I look at my own in the mirrored shards of All, I understand. She is the chosen one, and I am nothing._

_Why have you lied to me mother, why have you prevented me from fulfilling my destiny? What is it you get out of this, of watching me die slowly and in horrendous pain, some sadistic kick? Do you enjoy watching you only child suffer? I thought you wanted me to take back what was rightfully ours, was that a lie, a hoax, just to get to the girl? Even if I was to break out of this crystallized coffin, would I even be strong enough to carry on? Five years is a long time, mother, I don't believe I am strong enough to make it anymore, not even with your help. What exactly do you have planned for me now mother? If this life is chess and I am your pawn, what is my next move?_

_I see. If I were to set my mind free, as you say... You believe that it would work? But if I called her to me, the chosen one, could I trust that you wouldn't come between me and her? Of course I trust you mother, for you gave me life, the most precious gift. I would never go against your wish. But I want the girl... She has something that I need, and you wouldn't deprive your only son, now would you?_

_I am not being selfish mother, nor can I let you in on my secret. I should thank Hojo for that, you know mother. Though I may hate the man with a vengeance for what he has done to me, with his help I have risen higher than you. Though your cells may control me in moments of desperation, and though I can sense what you are thinking, you will never know what I am thinking. Oh yes, I have my own plans, and you cannot stay alert every waken moment of my life._

_Rest now mother, you have exerted too much energy today, as have I, in the past mere minutes of conversing. Rest is needed, for the darkness is drawing near..._

_...And the girl. I can feel the warmth that encases her heart, the light that radiates from her soul... She is coming."_


	2. The Cetra and the Seraph

Disclaimer- I do not own FF7 or anything or anyone that has to do with it, Squaresoft does. 

Chapter One: The Cetra and The Seraph

_"Come to me, Aeris. Come to Crater. Come release me from this crystallized prison, wake me to life and all that you search for will be yours."_

Aeris slowly awoke from a most hauntingly beautiful dream. She saw the world from space, the way her ancestors must have seen the planet centuries ago, a lifeless, empty void. The oceans were completely depleted, in place of the grasslands were bare, craggy rocks. The only thing that hadn't changed was the mountains. They ranged as far as the horizon stretched. As the dream went on, she found herself staring down over a tall cliff. Standing at the bottom was a small village, made completely of fossilized sea shells, glass, and steel. And there were so many people... This was the home of the Cetra, she somehow knew.

As she started to venture down, to explore what felt like home, she was wisked away by the wind, and into another piece of uncivilized earth. This land was high up, almost like living perched on top of a pedestal. From this land, you could see the entire planet's mapping. She felt sick here, she knew this was where the virus started. The Geostigma lives deep under this land, she knew. She noticed the small town, laying at the edge of this mountain, lay almost deserted. The few survivors left, sat suffering from their long, laborious journey. A small child with long silver hair and a long sword with a bloody tip stood staring at her, upright and unemotional. She saw herself from above, smiling as the child rushed at her, plunging his sword deep into her and giggling wildly.

She knew not of what to think of this vision, nor the distinctive male voice that had beckoned her to come. This would come in time, she figured. She stood up and looked around. She needed to find Crater, she knew that much. She had a bad feeling about searching out this man, but it was something she felt she had to do. If this dream was an omen...

Aeris left Avalanche's encampment in Gongaga, determined to search out Crater, and the voice. Sneaking out, she noticed the Turks standing in front of their helicopter. "This may be a bad idea," she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and walked over to Tseng, and gently tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, didn't I already kidnap you once this month," he asked. Aeris blushed. "No," she innocently replied. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor..." Reno turned around and grinned, revealing a side of him she never wanted to know. "Yeah, so what do you want," he asked, coughing a bit. Aeris winced. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me a lift in your helicopter," she asked, and Reno laughed, "My bird? You better cough up a lot of gil if you want to..." Tseng smacked him upside the head. "Anything for a friend. When do you need to leave," Tseng asked. Aeris flashed him a shy smile. "Right now?" "Then let's move," Tseng said, smacking Reno upside the head again, just for good measure, and corralled the younger two Turks into the helicopter's back seat. Rude helped Aeris get into the front, and he piloted the way.

The flight was long and boring, but they got her to where she felt she needed to go. Aeris thanked Tseng, and gave him a friendly hug as he helped her out. "Are you sure you don't want one of us to go with you," he asked as he let her go. "I'll be fine," she replied, "After all you put me through, you should know better than anyone else." Tseng winked and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

Aeris turned away and started making her trek down, leaving the Turks to take themselves away. When she was halfway down the mountainside, she lay down in the dirt. "I know you are here somewhere, but where are you," she whispered. She could feel his presence, dark and overshadowing, suffocating the very goodness in her. _"Deep, deep inside I lay, Aeris, waiting for you. I need you. HELP ME!"_ Aeris writhed on the ground, his thoughts infesting her mind, swarming through her very essence like a disease. "I won't," she weakly whispered, but yet she got up and, grabbing her staff from the holster on her back, started walking again.

The wind pushed her to go faster than she would have liked, down, down the spiraling crags of rocks. Aeris looked around carefully, almost enchanted as she lowered each level of long forgotten stairs. This was the place she had envisioned, the home of the virus. His people. She could feel him leading the way, pulling her towards him as she effortlessly found her way through the mazes of abandoned caves and crevasses, long ago left to crumble and rot by his people, the Legion of the Seraph.

Her mother had told her stories of them, when she was but a child, but Aeris had never believed that such a people had existed. The Seraphs were supposed to have descended from their place in the heavens, sent by the One, to keep watch and till over what was to become the Promised Land. Four of them were sent, three of them returned. The one who refused to return to the One strayed. He traveled the solar system, searching for something he could not have as a higher being- life. Upon his searching, he enslaved beings along the way, forcing them to travel with him, forming a legion of weary, bleak-hearted peoples. The One punished him for his rebel, grasping him and tearing his six wings from his being, and hurling him to the ground he was to tend. For reasons unknown, the andromorph plunged himself into one of the many beings, forcing his soul deep into one unlucky young girl's body. For ages after, the people suffered greatly under the fallen one, the young woman who they came to know as Jenova.

Aeris wasn't sure how to take that information then, as a young child, but seeing this desolate place, walking the layers of earth, she felt them around her, staring down at her... There was an odd and welcoming presence here.

It wasn't long before Aeris found the most dazzling room. It was encased by what appeared to be ice on three sides, and suspended high above was roots of an unseen tree. Aeris smiled, as she traced a finger down the side of one of the cavern's walls. "Nobody must have seen this in ages," she mused. Running slowly through the western side of the room was lifestream. She noticed, with a great interest, that on the other side of the streaming mako, was what appeared at first to be a large piece of ice.

As she carefully jumped over the stream, she realized as she came closer that it wasn't ice at all, it was a large piece of crystallized Materia... All, if she was right. And there was something inside... or more like, someone. "What in the name of Shiva," she whispered out loud, as she inspected it curiously. She felt a shiver of cold run down her spine as it all came crashing together.

"This must be him... ...The great Sephiroth."


	3. Truth

Disclaimer- I do not own FF7 or anything or anyone that has to do with it, Squaresoft does.

Chapter Two: Truth

"For the hate and darkness that pulses inside your veins, AWAKEN!" With that, Aeris plunged her Holy Materia into the All that was encasing Sephiroth. With a blinding light, Holy fused with the All Materia, melting the crystallized tomb and releasing Sephiroth from his suspended state.

Sephiroth dropped to the stone cavern's ground with a thud. Aeris stood back, with her Farie Tale drawn out in front of her, posed and ready for an attack. When Sephiroth didn't make any movement, Aeris walked over to him, and nudged him with the end of her staff. When he still didn't make any motion of being alive, Aeris jabbed Sephiroth, hard in his ribs. Before the Ancient could realize what was happening, Sephiroth grabbed the staff, twisting it away from her small, delicate hands, and tossed it, along with her, against the cavern wall.

"Stupid," Sephiroth hoarsely mocked, turning up an evil grin towards where Aeris lay. "Stupid girl, that was your first mistake." His body coursed with pain as he tried to push himself up off the ground. He didn't give up so easily, and clenched his teeth against it as he stood. "Mother, give me the strength," Sephiroth silently prayed as he stiffly limped over to where the Ancient was still sprawled out on the floor. She wasn't completely unconcience though, he could hear her thoughts... She was wishing for the clone to come rescue her.

Sephiroth pulled Masamune out of it's case attached to his belt and eased his way to sit on a nearby rock. He lay the sword's tip at her neck, and grinned as he watched her regain concienceness. To Sephiroth, the look of fear and dispair flashing in the young girl's eyes as she felt the steel of his sword intruding against her thin neck made this moment worth the wait. Sephiroth stood, much eased than before, and looked down on the Ancient.

Sephiroth held Masamune's grip tight and, forcing the Jenova cell's impulses away, turned it away from the Ancient, striking it hard against a nearby rock. "You are a stupid, stupid girl," he mocked angrily, "Do you have any idea what you have done?" Aeris sat up and tried to reach for her staff, but Sephiroth put his foot on it, pinning it down. "I asked you a question," Sephiroth stated. Aeris flung her hands away from the Farie Tale with emphasis, and stood up, dusting herself off. Sephiroth frowned at her, disappointed.

"Mother told me you were coming," Sephiroth said, tauntingly. "No," Aeris spun around and angrily stated, "You told me to come and bring you back to life." Sephiroth turned to face her, with stark surprise. "And you came? ...So you are one of us," He asked curiously with an eyebrow raised, and she snorted. "One of who? You're the one that's stupid." Sephiroth frowned and shook his head, then laughed harshly. "Stupidity is saved for fauna of the plains and humans of this planet... I am far more superior than that, than you will ever be in your lifetime."

Aeris snorted, kicking Sephiroth hard in the shin with her steel toed boots. Sephiroth let up on the staff and grinned. " Who you are means nothing to me, I would do away with you in seconds if I wished. That is not what I want you for... I have something planned for us, but you will have to wait until I am ready." Aeris grabbed her staff and stared accusingly at Sephiroth. "What makes you think I would do anything for you," she asked, and he smirked. "Everything I do is for a greater cause, you should know. Not everything is to be known, but I will show you when the time comes, willing or not, and I do believe you would be willing."

Aeris sat down on the ground, and looked up at Sephiroth, exhausted. "Hmp. If who I am makes no difference to you, what do you want with me," she asked, and he smirked. "It's what you are, that I am interested in," he said, slowly sitting down across from her. "Well,  
if I came here and did everything you wanted me to, why do you call me stupid then," she asked him back. Sephiroth sat back and sighed. "It's difficult to explain."

He stared at her for a minute, examining her Peridot green eyes, realizing how similar they were to his. She stared back at him, challengingly. "We have all the time we need," she said. Sephiroth sighed deeply, and laid on his back, propping his head on his arms.

"Well," he stared, " I had my doubts about you, Aeris. I was raised, knowing there was another child, a child of hope. A child of the Cetra. But... You see, I have premonitions and visions, just like you. I have seen you often, in the fields, but you aren't the one." Aeris snorted. "And why don't you think so," she asked. Sephiroth sighed loudly. "I know so. I've read the research papers enough to know what has really happened. Everything your ...mother... told you was a fabrication."

"You lie," Aeris said as she reached over and slapped Sephiroth across the face. He gritted his teeth and retained his cool, and continued. "I don't lie. It is all in Professor Gast's secret files, hidden away deep in the Nibelheim mountains. There were two children to be brought into the world, a keeper of the day, and a keeper of the night. The keeper of the day, would be you, I assume. You hold Holy, do you not?" Aeris glared at Sephiroth, and he ignored her. " The keeper of Holy, the child of light, the watcher of the day, shall be a girl. So it is written, so it shall come to pass."

Sephiroth paused, surveying the Ancient's reaction. Aeris said nothing, and actually looked eager to hear the rest of it, so he continued. "I have made a big mistake, one that I may not be able to live down. You see, I am the keeper of the Ultimate Destruct Magic, the child of darkness, the watcher of the night. You see Aeris, I was the chosen one, the boy. Hojo understood this upon my birth, that I would have to be strong, almost supernaturally, to be able to contain the Black Materia. Upon the time I was in Soldier, I thought it was all a game, and I never took it serioulsy. When one of my underlings attacked me, it fell away from me, and I ended up here, comatose until this time."

Aeris looked down, taking that in. "You lost the Darkness?" Sephiroth looked over and met Aeris's eyes. "I didn't loose it. I merely had an accident, and it... was misplaced." He looked away, somewhat ashamed. Aeris laughed, harshly, and Sephiroth looked back over, suprised. "I know where it is," she said. Sephiroth basically jumped into a standing position. "WHERE," he asked, and she grinned. "Cloud has it."

Sephiroth couldn't believe his ears. "Cloud... Strife?" Aeris nodded. "NO," he yelped, pulling Masamune from it's resting place and forcefully swinging it at a stalagmite. "No, no, no, no, NO! Not HIM! If you knew HE had it, why didn't you TAKE IT?" Sephiroth turned to face Aeris, trembling with rage. Aeris blushed and shyly smiled. "It's not my place to touch that thing," she said, giggling at the tall, silver haired man. Sephiroth was fuming. He thought about beheading her for a minute, but he came to his senses and remebered why he had summoned her here.

"Allright," Sephiroth growled at the far too chipper Aeris, "I need it." "I already knew that," Aeris cut in, still giggling. Sephiroth took a deep breath, pushing away his cell's homocidal tendancies for the time being. "Of all the scum to have hold of it, HE is at the bottom of the list..." "And why is that," Aeris cut in again. Sephiroth, completely frusterated, threw Masamune, sending the long sword clattering to the ground. "Because HE IS THE CHILD," Sephiroth agitatedly screamed, and Aeris looked at him in disbelief. "Cloud is the last remaining Cetra?" 


	4. Intentions

Disclaimer- I don't own FF7, anything or anyone that has to do with it, Squaresoft does. Romeo and Juliet belongs to Shakespere.

Chapter Three: Intentions

Sephiroth sat down on the ground and put his head in his hands. "This is not going to be good," he murmered to himself, and Aeris came over and sat down next to him. "And why is that," she asked. Sephiroth looked at her angrily for a moment, then sighed. "Mother is not going to like this one bit... She knows now, that the child has it... She knows because you told her." Aeris looked confused. "Your mom? I don't know who your mom is, and I definately didn't tell her anything," Aeris said, rather smugly.

Sephiroth glared at her. "Jenova, you stupid girl. My mother... Our mother, Jenova. She heard you tell me, and now she knows. I hadn't told her I had misplaced the Black Materia, but you did, and now she is angry with me." Aeris frowned. "If everything you say is true, then it's your stupid fault Cloud has it, not mine." Sephiroth stood up, shaking his head. Aeris grabbed his ankle. "Hold on," she said, and he looked down boredly, not wanting to talk to her anymore. "Ifanala is my mother," Aeris matter-of-factly told Sephiroth, "and if you believe Jenova is your mother, then you are completely screwed up."

Sephiroth boldly laughed. "Lucretia is my earth-bound mother, I am fully aware. But, it was Jenova that made it possible to give me life. She is my spirit mother, and I love her." Aeris looked at Sephiroth, wondering if he was having mental problems. "You do know who Jenova was, right," she carefully asked, and Sephiroth harshly laughed. "Of course I know, it's all in Gast's research. She was found in a geological stratum, dating back 2000 years. It is her cells that Hojo extracted, that he injected into me from before I was born, that made me who I am. They infused, only because I am of direct linage, a perfect geneological match. So are you, but your mother, Ifanala, fought against the procedures. You could have been like me, Aeris, you could have been."

Sephiroth sighed deply and leaned against the frozen wall. Aeris walked over and stood in front of him. "So, Jenova boy," Aeris drawled out tauntingly, "How do you suppose we get the Black Materia back?" "Be creative," Sephiroth smirked, and Aeris looked up, confused. Sephiroth's smirk turned into an evil grin, and Aeris backed away from him. "This is where you come into my perfect little game," Sephiroth said, with evil dripping from his words. "We can trick the boy, easily. He loves you, I can see it. If he feels you are in danger, he will come running like a stupid dog. I've seen him do it before."

Aeris looked on, waiting for more, so Sephiroth continued. "What I think is, we wait until he comes looking for you, and stage someting so cleaver, so distracting, that his attention is fully on you, and he will never see me behind him." Aeris studied Sephiroth's eyes carefully.

"I'm not doing it," Aeris said, shaking her head. Sephiroth grinned. "Oh, I believe you will. It's a win-win situation, as far as I can see," he said, and Aeris looked back a bit interested. "And," she asked, and Sephiroth tilted his head back and smiled blissfully. "I put you in the middle of the trap, you lure the boy here, he comes running, he sees me trying to kill you, he tries to save you, I snatch the Black Materia back, and I kill him. Easy as that."

Sephiroth chuckled to himself evily, amazed at how smart he can be sometimes. Aeris looked at him like that was the dumbest thing she ever had heard. "You're insane," she flat out stated, and Sephiroth grinned down at her. "A lot goes by you, doesn't it," he asked, and Aeris looked up puzzled. "That's okay," Sephiroth said, pushing past Aeris, walking over to retrieve Masamune. "You just seemed to miss," Sephiroth explained, "the point that we are the destined ones, the children of the planet, we control everything that happens, after we obtain the knowledge. Once the Cetra... The diease... is wiped from the planet, peace can once again be obtained and we can replentish the planet, fulfilling our destiny."

Aeris looked at Sephiroth, somewhat understanding what seemed like madness. "You want me to... No, that's just wrong." Sephiroth walked back towards Aeris, Masamune in hand, and grinned. "Why else do you suppose the prophecies fortold a girl and a boy?" Aeris leaned against the wall, and sighed. "For the greater purpose, right?"

Sephiroth smiled. "Now you seem to understand. We keep the Ultimate Materias, one controlling light, and the other controlling dark, because we are the keepers of the planet. We were placed here for the purpose of taking back what belongs to us, the Seraph, what the Cetra and the Seraph's rebellers took from us. They have ruined this planet, and together, we have the power to make it right again. We can heal it Aeris, together. I can strike them down, all of them, and you can replentish the flora these vermin have wasted. My strength and your gift of healing... Can't you see it?"

Aeris giggled nervously. "And have babies, is that what you're leaving out?" Sephiroth turned away, not letting the girl see him blush. "Eventually, it would have to happen, yes." Aeris walked over to brush Sephiroth's long hair away from his face, but he grabbed her wrist. "I don't believe now is the time," he said, and pushed her away. Aeris grinned. "Aww. Poor Sephy..." Sephiroth cut her off. "We need to get this in motion, Aeris. We don't have much time left before..." He trailed off, thinking. "Before what," Aeris asked, curiously.

"Nothing, nevermind," Sephiroth said cooly, walking slowly towards the lifestream. "Aeris, could you come here," he asked as he bent over. Withought word, she walked over and placed her hand on his sholder. Sephiroth glanced over at Aeris for a moment, and gave her a somber smile. "Have you ever read poetry," he asked Aeris, and she smiled. "I love peotry, it was my favorite subject in school." Sephiroth slowly stood, keeping eye contact with her. "You've read Romeo and Juliet then," Sephiroth added, and Aeris softly smiled. "Of course, it's one of the greatest tragedies of all time. Love, hate and sacrifice... It's beautiful.

"You know, Aeris, mako has a lot in common with your basic sleeping solutions, a person can live in a suspended state forever, until someone wakes them." It took a few moments for Aeris to realize what Sepiroth was saying that for. "You... you want me to drink mako," Aeris asked sadly, and Sephiroth slowly nodded. "Not enough to kill you, I can assure you that. Just enough that you can appear to die, in front of that blonde little freak, and I can heal you with your Holy Materia later."

Aeris studied Sephiroth's face carefully, then sighed. "If you think that will work, then... I really don't have a choice, do I?" Sephiroth gently slipped his arms around Aeris's shoulders and held her to him. "I could just kill you both instead," he offered, "But that wouldn't benefit me much, now would it?" Aeris sighed. "You make everything difficult, don't you?"

Sephiroth let go of Aeris and walked away, chuckling to himself. "You would know more than me," he said, and Aeris shook her head. "Whatever," she said. "It's getting kind of late, and I'm tired, so... Mabey I should try to sleep, and you can go ahead and plot revenge on Cloud by yourself." "Hmm, not a bad idea," Sephiroth thought to himself. "Well," he said to Aeris, "Rest sounds pretty good. How do we do that?"

Aeris gave Sephiroth a funny look. "What? How do we sleep," she asked, and he nodded his head. "On the floor, silly, dont'cha know" she said, and he looked around. "I guess I've never had the chance to sleep here before. I'm sorry I couldn't have had a bed, toilet or fridge float on down the mako stream with me on my way here," Sehpiroth said, sarcastically. Aeris smiled. "That's okay. I've been in worse places."

Sephiroth watched as Aeris lay down and curled up against the rock he had been so lovingly punishing with Masamune earlier. He couldn't help but smile, but he didn't know if it was from the relief of being freed, of having a real person to talk to, or thinking about his beloved sword. Either way, he was getting tired himself, and walked over to the decided doorway of the cavern and sat down, leaning against the cold stone. Sleep came easily to Sephiroth, and visions of killing danced through his head as he blisfully slept for the first night in a long time. 


	5. Call of the Cetra

Disclaimer- I do not own FF7 or anything or anyone that has to do with it, Squaresoft does.

Chapter Four: Call of the Cetra

Sometime later Sephiroth's dreams of vengance were cut short by the rythem of footsteps steadily pulling out of distance. Sephiroth's eyes shot open, and he found himself standing. "She wouldn't," he thoguht to himself. Much to his relief, Aeris was still laying peacefully against the rock. "so, who could that be," Sephiroth wondered out loud, as he peaked his head around the corner, eager to investigate. Tensing up in case of an attack, Sephiroth grabbed Masamune and headed carefully towards the echoing steps.

He found, they were not footsteps at all, but droplets of water, coming from a crack in one of the underground's many frozen walls. Sephiroth grinned to himself, in disbelief that he had worked himself up over nothing. That was, until he felt a small hand, cold and stiff as death, grab hold of his wrist.

Sephiroth quickly tried to pull away, but the owner of the hand held even more streangth than he. As Sephiroth struggled away from the clammy grip, he looked down and saw the level 70 Tonberry. Sephiroth laughed, mocking madness as he relaxed and with his free hand, slicing Masamune through the turtle's neck, decapitating it.

Meanwhile, Aeris awoke to find herself alone, but not completely. He was still near, she could feel his breath fresh and hot against her neck, his whispers harsh and menacing, nipping at her ears. She sat up, starring at the lifestream pulsating, thrusting itself along it's path. "Is this what my life is worth," she wondered outloud, as she stared on, almost hypnotized by the bright green liquid. "Is this the fate the gods have chosen for me?"

"What you see before you, is what you will become, what we all become eventually," Sephiroth said, starteling Aeris. She stood, and looked up at him somberly. "It is time to set my plan in motion," Sephiroth stated slowly. Aeris stepped back slowly. "What do I do," she said qietly, and Sephiroth grinned darkly. "Call to him, Aeris. Call the boy, bring him to me." Aeris tilted her head to the side, confused. "I thought I was to wait for him to come..." she started, but Sephiroth cut her off. "There isn't enough time, I need him to come now."

Aeris shook her head. "That's not the way it works," Aeris stated with a hint of sarcasm. Sephiroth grinned with amusement. "Oh, it will work that way, and you'll do it now. I'll make sure of it." With that, Sephiroth pulled Masamune out again and as he pulled her against himself with one arm, and with the other, slid Masamune tight against her neck.

Aeris took a deep breath and focused herself to his thoughts. She furrowed her brows and frowned against the sharp pain that always came with calling to channeling. She severely disliked intruding upon other's minds, but she had no other choice.

In Avalanche's small encampment, Cloud woke up with a startle. "She's here, I can feel her calling to me..."

"He's coming," She gasped, and Sephiroth let loose his grip, letting the Ancient fall to the ground. "Good," Sephiroth stated, then walked off, leave to his own thoughts. Aeris lay heaving for breath, watching as Sephiroth dipped his fingers into the lifestream. He turned and stared at Aeris scrutinizingly. "When will he be here," Sephiroth demanded, and Aeris gasped sharply. "He's in the Forgotton Capital." Sephiroth leaned against the wall, grinning to himself. "Perfect," he said, mostly to himself, and Aeris looked up, questinably. Sephiroth smirked back. "Under the Snowfields... Our destiny awaits." 


	6. Deception

Disclaimer- I do not own FF7 or anything or anyone that has to do with it, Squaresoft does.

Ch5: Deception

"This all has to happen with extreme precision," Sephiroth yelled back towards Aeris as they ran through the frozen underground. "Are you going to explain it to me yet," Aeris yelled back, struggling to keep up. "What I want you to do," Sephiroth started, " Is to hold the vial of mako between your hands, with your hands to your face, as in prayer." "What vial," Aeris asked, and Sephiroth picked up speed a little. "It will be there, mother is waiting for us with it."

Aeris winced. Something didn't feel right in the way he said that. "Then what," she yelled, still struggling to keep up with him. "Then," Sephiroth started, "When I give the signal, tilt your head back and drink it. We will have mere seconds, as soon as it hits your lips, for me to come down and make my mark before the sleeping agents kick in."

Aeris fell back a bit. Her breath was coming rapid, and she felt like she was going to pass out. "I don't think I can do this," Aeris strained to yell, her words echoing around them. "You can do this," Sephiroth said.

After a countless time of running, Sephiroth stopped dead in his tracks. Aeris, who never saw him stop, ran straight into his back and fell backwards. "What's the," Aeris started so say, but Sephiroth weilded Masamune and shushed the complaining Ancient.

"Look," Sephiroth said, pointing Masamune out in front of them. "It is all in place, waiting for us." Aeris rose to her feet and looked in the direction he was pointing. Sephiroth placed his hand coldly on her shoulder, and she looked up. "Mother awaits," Sephiroth said confidently, almost overly eager.

Sephiroth led Aeris to her place on a high pedestal of what must have once been a church. "Stay here," he commanded. Aeris watched as Sephiroth disappeared into the shell of a long abandoned building, then reamerged a few minutes later with a small vial of green liquid. Sephiroth grinned as he jumped back up the pillars to where Aeris sat waiting.

"I told you so," Sephiroth's eyes seemed to flash as he held out the small glass to Aeris. "For our world," Sephiroth confidently stated as Aeris took it. He smirked evily as he watched her face relax, but he froze as he realized they were too late. The blonde and his friends had arrived early.

With unanticipated rage, Jenova urged, nay, shreaked for Sephiroth to kill them all, but he froze in place, unknowing what to do. The blonde didn't have the Black Materia. "You lied," Sephiroth murmered. "How could you lie to me," he yelled at Aeris, and she innocently giggled. "I guess I'm not as perfect as you," she said matter-of-factly.

Sephiroth, though cool on the outside, started to panic. This was not good. He raised Masamune high, ready for an attack, but was surprised when nobody moved. Everyone was staring at Aeris.

"Come to me, sweet child," Jenova cooed to Aeris. "That fool is no good to me now, now I need you, my child..." Sephiroth dropped to his knees as Jenova forced her way out of him, and plunged herself into Aeris. Aeris writhed on the ground, pain wracking her body as the alien took her over. "CLOUD!"

Though weak, Sephiroth jumped back away from Aeris, away from Jenova with a sudden relief but at the same time, ultimately knowing that the ultimate sacrifice was about to be made. 


	7. Betrayal

Disclaimer- I do not own FF7 or anything or anyone that has to do with it, Squaresoft does.

Ch6: Betrayal

Seeing Aeris in pain, Cloud jumped up the pillars as fast as he could, rushing to be by her side. "What did you do to her," Cloud screamed as Sephiroth stood up slowly. "I did nothing," Sephiroth stated, stepping forward towards the now Jenova-posessed Aeris. "You're not taking her away from me," Cloud screamed.

Cloud jumped in front of Aeris, pushing her aside, and with one labored swing, brought Buster Sword down just in front of Sephiroth's feet. Sephiroth laughed nervously. "You know, you have it figured wrong Strife, I was..." Sephiroth started, but was cut short as Cloud thrust his sword curved up, effectively decapitating the silver haired man.

If he had still been alive, Sephiroth would have heard the mad cackles of Jenova, fully enjoying her puppet show. She let Cloud loose from his phychological strings, the clone had never proved her wrong before.

Upon the sight of what he had just done and as the realization set in, Cloud dropped his sword and threw up. From across the pedestal, Aeris watched as Tifa ran to Cloud's side, and Cid started jumping around like he had dinomite under his feet. "Mortals," Jenova cooed into Aeris's ears. "Stupid animals."

Aeris slowly stood and sauntered over to where Cloud had collapsed to his knees, fully anticipating what she was about to do. "If HE couldn't do it," the words passed as she glanced over to where Sephiroth's headless body lay.

"Ooh Cloudy, how could you," a voice not so unlike Aeris's hissed. "I... I didn't mean to," Cloud said meekly. "I only wanted to protect..." "Don't say another word," Aeris softly hissed, "You know I would have done the same in due time." Cloud lifted his head up to look Aeris in the eyes, confused and pleading for forgiveness, and was startled by the calmness in her face as she quickly snached his small dagger from it's holster and plunged it his heart.

"You are nothing," Aeris hissed, staring the blonde in the eyes. "You're right," Cloud agreed, and Aeris smirked, slightly amused. "I am nothing. I have no father, no mother. No family or friends. I cry myself to sleep at night because I am alone. I thought I had you. I thought you loved me, but I know now that I was wrong." With that, Cloud closed his soft blue eyes, never to open them again.

As Cloud exhaled his last breath, Jenova let up her control over Aeris, her purpose now served. Aeris fell to the floor in a heap of pink silk as Jenova's astral body rejected her, rising well above them all, clapping and screeching happily. As Sephiroth's spirit vanquished, so did Jenova's, both finally free of a life bounded to misery.

As Aeris regained conciecness and she looked around, she slowly realized what had just occured. Even while the two men lay dead, she somehow knew it was all going to be okay. She had Holy, and now no one would ever hold Ultimate Destruct. Now, the world could finally be at peace again. 


	8. Reincarnation of a God

Disclaimer- I do not own FF7 or anything or anyone that has to do with it, Squaresoft does.

Epilouge: Reincarnation of a God

100 years later

She was a young girl, who had made a very bad choice. Her name is unimportant, but is her decision that will be told of.

She fell in love, and that was the beginning of her bad luck. She was homeless and hopeless... a very young teen in love with a man twice her age, already married with a family of young children. When he left her, broken and beat ten inches from dead, she swore he would get what was coming to him. She swore everyone in this whole dammed world would get what was coming. She prayed daily to Jenova that every living soul that had ever made anyone else suffer would all get what they deserved, and the whole planet would burn with her rage, adn they would all become nothing.

Sometimes, prayers get answered.

Nine months later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. A son, with silky fine silver hair and the most brilliant, knowing Jade green eyes.

end 


End file.
